


三次Sam爬进Dean的被窝，一次反过来

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一些黏糊糊的片段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	三次Sam爬进Dean的被窝，一次反过来

**Author's Note:**

> 兄弟搂搂抱抱

**三次Sam钻进Dean的被窝**  
  
    那发生在很早以前，当时Sam只有十岁不到。和所有他这么大年纪的孩子一样，他渴望暖融融的拥抱和沉甸甸的安全感，落在额头上的晚安吻和睡前故事。可是在 一个Winchester的家里，他们注定了只有猎枪、火药与鲜血，洒在门缝与窗前的雪白盐线，和一个在圣诞节也无法完整的家庭。那可是与一切温暖都沾不 上边的，特别是在冬天，更是令人打从心底里觉得寒冷。那种空寂冰凉像逐渐蔓延开的水渍似的，悄悄由着脊椎流向四肢百骸。        
  
    Dean在旅馆的那一头收拾着那堆破铜烂铁一样的武器。他被昏暗台灯映得有些白惨惨的的手指攥着脏污的抹布拂过乌黑的枪管，身上那种混合着铁锈与机油的生 涩气味混着咸涩一点点弥漫进空气，再扑进鼻腔。Sam半垂着脑袋，手指无意识地揪着衣摆处露出来的线头，在寒意渗进屋子的时候打着哆嗦。Dean时不时会 抬头瞥他一眼，让他去看看地图什么的，可他只是懒得动弹。  
  
    他大概是在不知不觉间睡着了，醒来的时候已经夜深，身上盖着Dean的夹克外套。Sam从衣服底下钻出来，立刻就打了个寒战。  
  
    "Dean？"他几乎是下意识地开口。  
  
    黑暗中他哥哥在床上翻过身来："嗯？"Dean的声音里带着毫不掩饰的困倦，"什么事，睡美人？"  
  
    "我能打开台灯吗？"Sam问，伸手去摸索着台灯，但是周围实在是太黑了。  
  
    "什么？Whoa，不能。我要睡觉。"Dean语气不善，Sam皱着眉，脑海里描绘出他哥哥夸张嫌弃的表情。  
  
    "可是我很冷......"他委屈地说，跳下床去不甘心地继续寻找，下场就是被拖鞋绊了一下，额头磕在了床沿。Sam咬着嘴唇发出一声痛呼，Dean立刻从床上坐了起来。  
  
    "怎么了？"他问，听上去又着急又慌张，"老天啊，打开它，Sam。对不起。打开台灯吧。"他说完已经先一步自己伸手去摸到了开关，一簇刺眼的明黄晕开在不大的房间里。  
  
    "噢，上帝。过来这里。"Dean看到了坐在床角的Sam——一只手遮在眼前阻挡着刺目的灯光，一只手捂着有些泛红了的额角；他的心一瞬间融化了，仿佛有人把它投入了烧开的水里似的。Dean走过去把自己的弟弟抱起来，安抚地亲了亲他的额头。  
  
    "疼吗？"他问，手指温柔地擦过那一块皮肤。  
  
    Sam摇了摇头："我只是觉得冷......"  
  
    "好的，这就给你找条毯子过来，好吗？"Dean放下他，疼惜地揉了揉他的头发，走到柜子里去取出了一条绒毯。Sam任由自己被他塞进温暖的毯子底下，睁着眼睛，有灯光洒在他的眼底。  
  
    "早点睡，明天还要干活。"Dean又一次地揉了揉他的头发，然后关上台灯。Sam听见他哥哥打哈欠的声音，然后是被子的悉悉簌簌声，他就只是睁着眼睛，绒毯带来的一丝暖意涨潮似的慢慢涌上来。可是还不够。  
  
    "Dean？"Sam对着那一团冰冷的空气唤道，果不其然，静谧的黑暗中传来Dean轻轻的哼声。  
  
    "又怎么了？"  
  
    这一回Sam没有回答他，而是快速地从床上跳了下来（也没有被拖鞋绊倒），成功地走到了Dean的床边。Dean的警觉在发现来人是他的时候迅速消失了："Sam？"  
  
    借着疏淡的月光，Sam伸手摸到了Dean床沿的位置。他轻松地爬上了这张床，一只脚踩到了Dean身上，后者正用充满疑惑的目光无形地打量着他。  
  
    "我冷。"Sam说，他现在躺下了，躺在Dean身边，伸手去拽他的被子。  
  
    "我的天哪。"Dean笑了出来，他无声地摇头，Sam能感觉出他身体愉悦的震颤，"那条毯子不会让你觉得冷的，Sammy。"  
  
    "不。"Sam固执地坚持道。  
  
    "好吧，你真是个烦人的小混蛋。"Dean说，语调里充斥着无限制的宠溺。  
  
    他将被子拉高一点，一只手越过Sam的肩头将他搂进怀里，脸颊蹭着自己的颈窝。他弟弟在他怀里动了动，似乎是在找一个舒服的姿势，然后满意地整个人蜷伏在他的胸口，像一只迟归的倦鸟。Dean在他发顶疼惜地轻轻吻了吻，问："现在还冷么？"  
  
    "不冷。"Sam的声音因为窝在他怀里而显得闷闷的。  
  
    Dean笑了。  
  
    "晚安，Sammy。"他说，声音里带着寒风也掩盖不了的温柔。"谢谢你的圣诞礼物。"  
  
    护身符在他胸前闪闪发光。  
  
  
       ++++++++++  
  
  
    他们跌跌撞撞地走回汽车旅馆，像两台散架的机器。Sam只希望能把自己像个坏掉了的旅行袋一样重重掼进床垫里，那些硝烟与火光都会在一瞬间远离，世界静止下来。他知道Dean也是这么想的，他们俩今晚都经历了太多太多，需要先缓一会儿。  
  
    Sam首先冲进卫生间洗漱。他刷牙的时候感觉镜子都在旋转，而Dean一直坐在床上嚷嚷着让他这个"磨磨蹭蹭的小女孩"快一点，他太困倦了甚至都没有去反 驳。草草处理过的伤口在额角形成的突突跳动的钝痛也阻止不了他铺天盖地的睡意。当Sam终于躺到床上的时候他都要欢呼起来了，而床垫也如他所期望的那样， 温柔地拥住他像海水揽住月亮。  
  
    他沉沉睡去，半夜时分却突然惊醒了。屋子里黑漆漆的，只有月光从豁了个大口子的百叶窗里渗漏进来，暗森森的树影洒了一地。Sam像个突然浮出水面的人一样大口喘着气，揉了揉困倦的双眼，慢慢坐直身体，被子从床边滑落下去。  
  
    天啊，他想起来了。  
  
    被睡意蚕食的神经逐渐清醒过来，Sam下意识地转过头去，另一张床上窝着的那一团黑影无疑就是他的哥哥——他那为了他变卖灵魂、只剩下一年寿命的兄弟。三 四个小时前他刚刚开枪打死了他们追捕了大半辈子的复仇对象，却也让这个本该被庆祝和纪念的夜晚笼上一层伤悲。  
  
    "Dean？"Sam在黑暗中唤道，嗓音微微沙哑，带着不易察觉的颤抖。Dean没有应声，虽然如此——但Sam知道他是醒着的。他能感觉出来。那种带了点细微战栗的呼吸起伏不定，昭示出主人是有多么紧张。  
  
    Sam掀开碍事的被子，赤着脚从床上跳下来，踩着一地莹白的、晃动着的薄薄月光。流漾的清辉拂在他的侧脸让那线条被描摹得近乎生冷。Dean蜷伏在被子里，百叶窗条形的影子参差投在他脸上，晦暗不明。  
  
    他又试探性地问："Dean？你还好吗？"，声音里压抑的冲动呼之欲出。Dean的睫毛颤了颤，藏在阴影里如同蛰伏中的蝴蝶。Sam叹了口气，伫立在黑暗里犹豫了一会儿，摇了摇头，然后直接动手去掀Dean的被子。  
  
    Dean本能地一缩，吓得差点跳起来。Sam伸手捂住了他的嘴阻止了他的惊呼，在Dean的瞪视下从容不迫地爬上他的床，摆弄着松软的被子让它形成一个舒服的被窝的形状。  
  
    Dean盯着他的表情像是见了鬼："Sam？"大略是惊吓过度，他连继续装睡的念头都忘记了。  
  
    Sam转过头来凝视着他，带动着狭小的床铺滚过一阵摇动。他看上去像是想要强硬一些的，可是开口却带了恳求："Dean，让我......"  
  
    "好吧，好吧，可是跟我一起睡？认真的？"Dean，出乎意料地，没有将他赶下床去——Dean也从来没这么干过，"你多大了？"  
  
    这个倒是意料之中的。他哥哥总会说一些和自己本来意思相反的话来遮掩自己很喜欢目前事情的走向的事实。  
  
    "上帝啊，Dean，"Sam的声音摇摇欲坠，"你刚为我出卖了自己的灵魂，你就不能安静一会儿吗？"  
  
    "噢，好吧。"Dean在被子下面举起双手，脸上带着妥协的表情。他闭上了嘴，就只是安静地躺在床上，躺在Sam身边，呼吸清晰可闻。Sam只要稍微一伸 手就能碰到他温热的身体，那触感如此真实，让他几乎为此感激涕零。他一时就只是享受着和他的兄弟同床共枕的感觉，温暖倦怠，满盈着沉甸甸的安全，好像就这 一会儿即便天塌下来也没什么关系。  
  
    Dean在Sam凑近时不确定地眨了眨眼，他想要退缩，但身后就是床的边缘。Sam长长久久地注视着他，用那种自从他离家去斯坦福后就再也没有过的眼神，然后伸出手臂将他扯进一个拥抱。  
  
    "Dean，"Sam哽咽的呼唤从头顶传来，"我......"他听上去那么绝望，那么不知所措，而Dean所能做的也只是环绕过他的脊背，像小时候那样抱紧他的弟弟，蹭了蹭他颈部与下颌温软的皮肤，犹如为一只幼兽舔舐伤口。  
  
    "没事的。"他低声安慰。  
  
    Sam只是摇头，手指绝望地抓紧他背部的衣物："我不会让你下地狱的，Dean，我......"他急切地一遍遍重复，听上去却好像连他自己都不信这个。太多积压的情感喷薄而出，让他浑身震颤，血液嗡鸣。他太需要一个拥抱了。  
  
    Dean在他怀里挣了挣，向上挪动，嘴唇贴着Sam的头发。"我知道，"他安抚道，手指穿过Sam的发梢揉了揉他的后颈，让他们的身体更紧密地贴合在一起。  
  
  
       ++++++++++  
  
  
  
    身后忽然传来那种如芒刺在背的诡异感觉，他感到有人在注视着他，目光都能在衣服上烧出两个窟窿似的，于是他转过身去。  
  
    "噢。"是他弟弟，带着那一脸的茫然无措站在门口，呼啸的夜风吹得松林发出哗哗的响声，莽莽榛榛的枝叶拂在玻璃上如同细语。Dean展开被子的手顿了一下："来跟我告别的？"他说这话时口袋里那些戒指硌着皮肤的感觉愈发鲜明。  
  
    没有回应。Dean耸耸肩，自顾自地将床铺摆好，坐下来甩掉鞋子。他动作里带着点烦躁与无奈，眉毛也紧紧皱在一起。暗黄的台灯里长而卷翘的睫毛细密地颤动，那下面一双澄澈的绿眼睛如同凝固的潭水，深深窖藏起所有的情绪，不露声色。  
  
    在他准备躺下的时候Sam走近了。Dean回头，立刻就被抱了个满怀。Sam强硬地环过他的肩膀像是要把他糅进自己的身体里去，每一条经络都紧紧相缠。Dean心里最后那一点阴郁的怒火也消失得无影无踪，化作了对这个拥抱着他的人满腔的珍惜与疼爱。  
  
    Dean闭上眼睛，Sam的刘海磨蹭着他颈侧的皮肤激起细小的麻痒。躯体相贴的地方逐渐生出一点温暖的热意，像洇开的血液一样扩散开来，在所到之处点燃一 簇簇疼痛的火苗。他发出沉重的叹息，最终也只是拍了拍Sam的肩膀，坚定而不容迟疑地，然后轻轻挣脱出来。  
  
    "去睡觉吧。"他低声说，嗓音回荡在静谧的房间里，泛着异样的柔软。  
  
    "我想再呆一会儿。"Sam说，他脸上带着点犹豫，声音嘶哑好像他已经很久没说过话了一样，疲惫、伤痕累累而又饱经风霜。树影摇动，灯光溅落在他榛绿的眼睛里，那眼底仿佛有波光流动。  
  
    Dean做了个"请便"的手势，对着书桌旁边的那张椅子上。桌面成堆的摆放着那些古书与文献，诡秘的符号透着凄艳的鲜红，他们曾耗费无数精力试图在那其中发现一个可能结束天启的方法，而数月来的精疲力尽将在几天之后终结，随着Sam送给撒旦一张通行证。  
  
    Sam的嘴唇动了动，然后点了点头。Dean给他一个勉强的微笑，然后放任自己倒在床上阖上眼睛。在这种兄弟温情时刻，他至少不要做主动出声的那个。  
  
    他能感觉到Sam站在他床边，略微急促的呼吸清晰可闻，即便是在窗外凄咽的风声和细碎雨点之下。Dean闭着眼睛等待着，然后Sam站立着的脚终于松动了一下，一只手按上了他的床。  
  
    "你真烦人。"他出声说道，却还是顺从地打开被子，让自己的弟弟爬上来。这张破旧的床对他和Sam来说有点要命的小了，还时不时发出吱呀吱呀的声音。  
  
    Sam几乎是立刻就整个人贴到了Dean身上，在被窝里跟他挤成一团，Dean发出那些细碎的抱怨声，类似于"你长得太大了"和"大脚怪"，还有一堆稀奇古怪的绰号。Sam把脸埋进他哥哥的颈窝，喷出湿热的呼吸，Dean浑身一个激灵。  
  
    "噢——下去，你让我没法睡觉了。"他伸手推着Sam，后者只是更紧地将他拥入怀中。他们有一阵子没体验过这种经历了，这种拉拉扯扯，黏黏糊糊地粘在一起的经历，像一对连体婴似的。但是没法否认，他们都很喜欢这个。  
  
    幽暗的沉默中Dean忽然意识到他的弟弟在哭——温热的液体从Sam的眼睫上滚落下来，一滴滴坠落在Dean的领子里，好像要把他整个人都砸穿一般。Dean慌了神，手指胡乱地揉了揉Sam的头发，轻缓地拍了拍他的背。  
  
    "没事的，Shhh.........没事的。"Dean放软身体温顺地窝进Sam怀里，让对方拥着自己，从枕头上抬眼凝视着Sam晦暗的眼眸，伸手捧起他的脸颊。  
  
    Sam徒劳地张了张口："Dean，对不起.......我......."他语无伦次地道歉，更多、更亮的星星从他眼睛里盛不住似的落下来，他好像忽然间就崩溃了，"我......我必须这么做，必须。是我把他放出来的，我必须做这个。"  
  
    "我知道，我知道，没关系的。"Dean轻柔地说，他专注地看着自己的弟弟，那双眼中流露出的自豪与信任掩藏在层叠的痛楚与不舍之下，分外地令人慰藉。  
  
    "我为你骄傲。"  
  
    他说，Sam那一瞬间只是茫然地看着他，然后垂下眼睛，发出一声哽咽的抽噎。  
  
    "我不是想离开你......."  
  
    "我知道。"Dean说，用那种持续的令人安心的声音，手指擦去Sam脸上的水痕。他脸上的表情好像Sam还是那个五岁的孩子，而不是一个即将成为撒旦的容器、终结世界末日的英雄。"别想它了，行么？没事的。一切都会没事的。"  
  
    他翻了个身，让他俩更舒服地抱在一起，享受着黑暗来临前最后一个温暖的雨夜。  
  
  
     **一次反过来**  
  
    Sam知道他哥哥向来畏寒，有了血印之后大概更甚。虽然地堡一年四季都温暖如春，可在有些背阴的房间里还是会让人觉得寒冷，譬如Dean自己的房间。  
  
    所以，在Dean花了大概有一辈子那么长的时间支支吾吾、磕磕绊绊地表达出"我今晚能不能在你房间里过一夜，鉴于我自己的地方冷得像个婊子"的要求之后，Sam并不觉得意外。他答应了Dean的请求——带着几分惊喜与轻松。因为事实上除了寒冷，他已经目睹了好几次Dean在半夜里做噩梦了——那些惨呼能把他从隔着那么远的卧室里惊醒，握着枪赤脚跑过大半个地堡去检查情况。  
  
    Dean坚持把床垫都搬来了——好吧，这倒是Sam始料未及的。但是显然，想让他哥哥毫无障碍地选择和他一起睡根本是天方夜谭。所以Sam对此也仅仅是耸了耸肩，然后躺到床上，而Dean局促不安地站在他的床垫旁边向他这里看过来。  
  
    "怎么了？"Sam有些好笑地问。  
  
    Dean夸张地挑起眉。  
  
    "没什么，睡觉。"他略有些暴躁地回答，重重地坐在床垫上。  
  
    "你没事吧？"Sam不放心地又问了一遍。  
  
    "我好的很。"Dean回答，说完就闭上眼睛不再理会。Sam看了一会儿，不置可否，伸手关了台灯，房间陷入骤然的一片黑暗。Dean平稳的呼吸声从房间 那头传来，像多年前一样带给他沉沉的踏实感。Sam翻了个身，把被子拉过胸口，懒散地拱了拱枕头，只有这个时候Dean不会嘲笑他的头发......  
  
    他迷迷糊糊地感觉到身后有人，常年累月洗练出的惊醒让Sam猛地转过身，一只手摸向枕头底下的匕首。但是很快他就发现这个站在自己床头的黑影是Dean——他绝不会认错他的呼吸，于是疑惑取代了戒备。  
  
    "怎么了？"他问，充满担忧。  
  
    "我......"黑暗中Dean似乎揉了揉头发，发出那种烦闷的细小噪音，"我睡不着........."  
  
    "是因为血印吗？"Sam的语气惶急，他下一秒就要冲下床去找相关的资料了，如果不是Dean一把拉住他的手腕制止了他的话。  
  
    "Whoa，放轻松点，没事的，"他说，"我就只是，嗯..."他斟酌着，思索如何开口才不显得软弱。见鬼的男子气概。  
  
    "只是睡不着？"Sam替他说完。  
  
    "是的，是的！"Dean听上去更烦躁了，"但是我真的很想好好睡一觉，所以...."  
  
    Sam这才意识到地上拖着一个黑影，那原来是Dean手里的被子："你想和我一起睡？"  
  
    "什么？不！噢，见鬼，我是说，是的，"Dean含混地否认着，然后自暴自弃地承认了，"可以吗？"  
  
    Sam几乎都能想象出他哥哥一脸懊丧的表情，他无声地扬起唇角："当然。"他说，主动往旁边移了移，给Dean腾出地方好让他躺下来。  
  
    "就这一次，而且假如明天你敢为这个嘲笑我，我就拧掉你的脑袋。"Dean警告他，而Sam终于忍不住笑出声来。他躺下来之后并没有翻过身去，而是慢吞吞地往Dean身边移动，然后将他扯进自己怀里。  
  
    他哥哥发出小小的惊呼："Sam？"  
  
    Sam让自己的手指穿过他的发丝，留下轻柔的抚慰。这个姿势看上去就好像Dean严丝合缝地嵌进他身体里面了一样。他的意味再明显不过：安抚、珍惜、守护，带着令人几欲落泪的温柔。  
  
    "这样你就不会做噩梦了，我猜。"  
  
    他贴着Dean的耳廓低声说道，后者浑身一僵，然后温顺地放松下来，放任自己卸下了所有的戒备。Sam轻轻地抚过他的脊背，在他的额角落下一个吻。  
  
    "晚安，哥哥。"  
  
  
       FIN


End file.
